Penguin Legends (Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Penguin Legends written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The North Wind". Plot (In Skipper's world, the penguin heroes arrive at Alaska in Denali on a national park) *Mumble: Whoa, where are we? My feet feel warm. *Penny: Not bad after all. *Skipper: There we are. Alaska. *Esequiel: But this is Denali. Denali is known to have the largest mountain in the world than any national park on Earth. *Private: I didn't know that. *Hubie: Man, it's so hot in here. I feel like that summer is back. *Skipper: There's no summer going on. Where's the circus Kowalski? *Kowalski: Oh no, we lost it. I think we lost Alex and the others. *Skipper: Darn it. I think we went somewhere around the world. *Rico: Oh loco. *Rio: Not bad staying in here, huh? *Perxio: Perfect. *Feather: This mountain has snow. Come on everyone, we have to get on the snow. *Esequiel: Okie dokie, everyone to the mountain. *Cody: Let's go. (The group started to walk all the way to Denali. They pass through the river, into the forest and climb into the mountains.) *Bambadee: Man. This is like climbing a real mountain. *Esequiel: This is a real mountan my friend. You gotta climb all the way to the top of the world. *Hubie: Oh boy. (They reached to the top of the mountain) *Skipper: Wow. We're in the top of the world. *Bambadee: Just like being in the top of the universe. *Mumble: That was fun. *Phoenix: We should have fly all the way. *Feather: Oh yeah, i forgot that i am a flyer. *Esequiel: Then why didn't you fly all the way to the mountain? *Feather: Can't reach to the sky over a mountain. *Perxio: We get your point Feather. *Rio: I bet we can find the North Wind somewhere. What are they again Skipper? *Skipper: They are a elite undercover task force. This is the group we're looking for. *Bambadee: If not, try looking for the Elite Penguin Force. *Skipper: A elite penguin force? I didn't know that. *Bambadee: It's a group we have back at my homeland. *Mumble: Now the weather is feeling cold for our bodies. *Penny: Man, the sun is getting brighter like a wasp. *Esequiel: This remind me all the way back in my childhood when we were graduating from school and we went to the old Adelie-Land to celebrate far from the mountain. *Phoenix: I still say caution. *Esequiel: What's wrong with it? *Marlon: Yeah, that doesn't matter. *Rocky: What is with the white stuff on the ground? *Bambadee: That's snow. You're all penguins. We're all penguins. *Marlon: Didn't you forget that you're one of them?! *Rocky: Oh, i didn't know that. *Phoenix: Yeah, we're all penguins. *Penny: That's right. You know what to do. *Rocky: Flip, flap and fly? *Perxio: No. Only Feather can fly. *Rocky: How come he can fly? *Esequiel: I don't know. Maybe he's unique like Sven. *Mumble: Sven is great flying puffin of Adelie-Land. You thought there would be a haven for heroes. But together in harmony. *Rico: Fresh and sound. *Rocky: Wowzers! *Bambadee: Safe and sound, right Esequiel? *Esequiel: Right. Let's go guys, enough with the chit chat already. (At the Dark Dimension, the Feather God spyed on the penguins in Skipper's world) *Feather God: Those four flip flap penguins are with the blue penguin and feather penguin! I can't believe they have a big group together like a carnival. *Shard Penguin #1: Don't worry master, we will stop them. *Shard Penguin #2: We will kill them off. *Feather God: Good. The ten of you go and stop the penguins. They will be in my side before the end of the multiverse. *Shard Penguin #3: *open a portal Skipper's world* Ah ha. *Shard Penguin #4: Let's jump in. *Feather God: Go! Stop Bambadee and Mumble also. (The shard penguins jumped into Skipper's world. Back at the mountain of Denali.) *Kowalski: It seem that the weather is getting colder. *Bambadee: Oh no, i forgot my sweater. *Hubie: You're a penguin, you don't need a sweater. *Bambadee: Back home, we were forced to wear sweaters. That what Gary said to us when the island was first bulit. *Mumble: Lucky me. I don't have to wear one like Lovelace. *Phoenix: Yeah, me too. (The portal is about to open) *Bambadee: Oh no. *Mumble: What is it? *Bambadee: Feather God is coming, brace yourselfs. *Skipper: Oh no, he's back. *Private: This is bad. *Kowalski: I can't believe he found us all. *Rico: We're all gonna die. *Bambadee: Get ready to fight. *Phoenix: Right on. Penguins let’s do this and let’s win it! (The shard penguins arrive) *Bambadee: Ah ha, i knew they would return. *Skipper: I faced these before. *Zidgel: Ready or not, it's time for a killing mission. *Penny: Time to knock one of the bad boys down. *Marlon: Let's do it baby. *Bluey: *run after the shards* HYAAAAAAA! *Esequiel: Let's fight. *Jason C.: Yeah! *Esequiel: Kids, you stay here. They may be too dangerous for you to fight. *Michelle C.: Aw man. *Jason C.: I want to fight. *Esequiel: I don't want to get killed by those shards. They're dangerous. They kill you quick and turn you into a shard. *Zidgel: It's better best to watch us fight. *Fidgel: Don't worry, we'll be back for you. *Midgel: Listen to what the captain say. *Jason C.: Okay. *Esequiel: Come on space birds, let's destroy the shards now. *Zidgel: Here we go again. *Penny: Oh yeah, time for the shards to crack. *Phoenix: Ok penguin heroes, let’s battle! (The penguins started to fight the shards) *Bambadee: *fight the chinstrap shard* Easy piecy. *Mumble: *knock the emperor shard down* Oh yeah. *Penny: *knock the adelie shard with her pot* Ah ha. *Phoenix: *knocks down another emperor shard down* Oh yeah. *Skipper: *fight againist one of the shards* You're all going down. *Phoenix: *knocks down another penguin shard* Right on. (At the Dark Dimension) *Feather God: No! You chubby ones, destroy the heroes. *Shard Penguin #1: Yes master. *Shard Penguin #2: We're going anyways. *Feather God: *open the portal to Skipper's world* And do not fail me again. Understand? *Shard Penguin #3: We know what to do. *Feather God: Stop Skipper, Bambadee and Mumble right now. *Shard Penguin #4: Aye aye master. *Feather God: Enter the portal now! (More shard penguins came to fight the penguins) *Esequiel: Oh no, not the big ones. *Bambadee: Now they look like the ones from Club Penguin Island. *Mumble: Let's get some smashing! *tap smash at the shards* *Penny: Way a go Mumble! *Mumble: Thank you my lady chef. *Penny: *knock the gentoo shard down* Oh yeah. *Phoenix: Right on. *Bambadee: Let's kill more shards. *Phoenix: Agreed. *Bambadee: *knock the shard penguin down* *Hubie: *kick the shard penguin to the floor* Ah ha. *Penny: *fight one of the shards* You're going straight down to your mommy! *Skipper: *slap the shards down* Look like one of the big guys need a lesson. *Bambadee: *fight one of the shards* These guys are tuff, need help? *Phoenix: *knocks down another shard* We’re doing the best we can. *Bambadee: *hold the emperor shard and crush it to pieces in his fins* Yeah! Smash it like a sandwich. *Skipper: Rico, use your flame attack. *Rico: *flame at the shard penguins* *Kowalski: Oh yeah, burn it like a dragon. *Phoenix: Nice move. Check this out. *powers up his fire form and takes down more shards* *Rico: What the ice? *Kowalski: That's more like it. *Private: Woo hoo! *Mumble: Oh yeah, you go brother. *Phoenix: I'm the one. *Perxio: He's right, just like the song we sang today! *Rio: Okie dokie. MORE TO COME Next: TBA Previous: Penguin Legends (Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers